


Tracked

by CubeWithNoEdges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeWithNoEdges/pseuds/CubeWithNoEdges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have an established relationship with Crowley. Feeling guilty he tells you he was having you followed because of his insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracked

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet, hope you like it!

You walked into the apartment to see Crowley sitting in the oversized black chair in the corner. He smiled as you walked in.  
“Hello Darling”  
“Hello my love” you said taking of your jacket and putting it up on the peg “Good day?”  
“The usual, hell, fire, etcetera, etcetera” he said “You?”  
You walked over to the kitchenette and clicked the kettle on.  
“The usual, Winchesters, friends, etcetera, etcetera” you said mimicking him  
“Winchesters huh?”  
“Yeah they’re tracking down some Vamps in Illinois, needed me to hack into some hospital files” you smiled popping a teabag into a mug “Tea?”  
Crowley lifted the scotch on the table next to him.  
“I met up with a couple of old friends afterwards” you laughed “Drank some coffee caught up on the world, it’s weird how normal their lives are and here I am shacked up with the king of hell”  
Crowley gave a short laugh and having made your tea you went over and sat next to him on the chair, leaning back into him so you could smell the ashen cologne on his neck. You took the opportunity to kiss his jawline.  
You both had come to an arrangement since establishing your relationship, you were still allowed to hunt with the Winchesters, and Crowley was still allowed to do whatever it was that he did in Hell. You looked up at him, he had a guilty look on his face.  
“(Y/N) I have to tell you something” he said noticing your stare  
You put your tea down next to his scotch on the table and twisted on the chair so you were looking at him properly.  
“What is it?”  
“I had you tracked”  
It took you a second to figure out what he meant. Realising he had you followed you, you tried to figure out how you should feel. Coming up empty you just stared.  
“I’m sorry” he said  
You sighed and fell into his chest. You mumbled “It’s okay” and felt him sigh in relief realising you weren’t mad. Crowley was a powerful man, the most powerful men it seems, have the most insecurities.  
“I’m not Lola – or any of your ex-girlfriends” you said lifting your head to look him in the eyes “I’m not here for information, not money, nor power and I’m not here because of some god awful plan to bring you down Crowley”  
“I know I just_”  
“I’ve never lied to you, I never will”  
Crowley nodded.  
“I’m here because I love you”  
He smiled.  
You knew it wasn’t his fault that he found it hard to trust people. He’d been alive for nearly 350 years the majority of which he spent lying and being lied too. Most of the people who he’d come across were there to double cross him, betray him, remove him from his throne.  
“I love you too” he whispered  
You sunk back into his chest.


End file.
